The Dark Hand and the Shadow Dragon
by Flameheart
Summary: Young Shadowclaw, a dragon/human hybrid, is about to find herself in a different world and able to make a fresh start...


1.1.1.1 JACKIE CHAN ADVENTURES  
  
THE DARK HAND AND THE SHADOW DRAGON  
  
DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME. KIDS WB OWNS JACKIE CHAN AND ALL OTHER CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN SHADOWCLAW.  
  
With a squeak of pain, I dropped onto a plush, carpeted floor. One moment I had been running away from home, from my abusive family, and I remembered falling down a cliff and hitting my head on a rock, now I was on my side, the breath knocked from my lungs, on a soft carpet. My large dragon wings, a beautiful, shimmering sapphire emerald, with a silver and gold sheen, glowed in the light. I sat up and looked around. Several people were in the room, and all of them were looking at me. One was a white haired man, with cold blue eyes. He wore a green three-piece suit, a yellow tie and a black undershirt, not a white jacket and pants like the redhead standing next to him. The other three men all had black hair, but one had a light pink tie and a gray suit on, and the second was dressed all in black and wore strange orange eye coverings. The third was huge: nearly as big as my second eldest brother, Sunclaw, but my brother wasn't fat. Trembling, I began to back away, but a pain in my wings stopped me. Both of them were broken, I realized to my dismay. Fear shot through me when the white haired man came forward and looked curiously at me. When he spoke, he had a rich, thick accent. "How did you get in here?" I attempted to answer him, but darkness swiftly closed over my head and I knew no more…  
  
When I awakened, I was underneath a soft cloth like rug of some sort. I was half human, half dragon, but I could take my dragon form when I wished. My full length, when I grew to adulthood would be one hundred and sixty feet, but I was only thirty-five feet now. The white haired man came in through the door. I attempted to move my wings, but only was rewarded with a burst of pain. I curled up and cried silently, praying for Pai Shenlong to take me away to the Celestial Temple. The white haired man looked concerned when he saw me crying. He sat next to the bed I was lying in. "Little one, why are you crying?" he asked, looking anxious. I cringed away from his hand when he attempted to stroke my hair. His eyes darkened in realization. "Whoever hurt you like this…" he gently gestured at me, "should be killed." I realized I wasn't wearing anything anymore, and my bruises on my body and face and wood and cloth bound wings were quite visible. My cheeks reddened even as I sank back under the cloth rug, tears streaming down my cheeks. The white haired man gently tugged the cloth rug away from my face and gently wiped my tears away with his hand. "No, none of us touched you. You were in bad shape: both your wings broken, bruises all over your body and also malnourished: I'd like to meet the people who did this to you so I can exact retribution." I looked cautiously at him and decided it was safe to speak. "Where are my things?" I asked. The white haired man smiled. "Your pack is over there, and my enforcers are getting new clothes for you to wear. We had to destroy the ones you were wearing: they were threadbare and worn thin. I gave you a bath: you needed one, no offense of course." He leaned forward. "You're safe, now. Would you mind telling me your name?" I swallowed hard. "My dragon name is Shadowclaw. But my human name is Janelle." The white haired man smiled warmly. "My name is Valmont. Valmont Shenlong." My eyes widened. "Lord Shenlong?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow, and then laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said. "I'm not a dragon, even though I have the name 'Imperial Dragon' as a last name," he said with amusement. I looked confused. Valmont smiled as he began to explain things here, such like the blanket: oh, so it wasn't a rug; and other meanings for other things. He told me the truth about different matters, and about himself and his Enforcers. I assumed they were his henchmen, and when I said so he smiled and said I was correct. Then he asked questions about where I came from. "I come from a different world. We all have the power to change into dragons, and as a result, we have wings. Other parts we can hide when we are in our true forms, human. Tail, eyes, talons, teeth, strangely shaped feet, but our wings we can't hide. Our world is called Tatsu-tsuki. Our patron god is Lord Pai Shenlong." Valmont nodded. "Dragon Moon. Oh…now I understand. But I have more questions for you: and you don't have to answer it, if you don't want to. You realize you're free and safe now, don't you?" I smiled and nodded. He smiled back. "Your wings are like jewels and precious metals: why are you named Shadowclaw?" "It is because of my ability to cloak and use my talons and wings in battle. I rarely ever breathe fire: only when I have to." Valmont nodded. "Makes sense. One last question before I get you something you can eat: I really don't know what you eat: but I'm assuming meat, correct?" I nodded. "Who did this to you?" he asked. "My…my family did this to me. Because I was stronger and faster than my elder brother Thunderwing and my father, Stormcloud. My father was jealous: my brother was furious. My mother Riverstar and my sisters Steelstar and Icewing turned on me, as did my brother and my father. My next to eldest brother Sunclaw: he still cared for me; until Mother broke his wings. He couldn't do a thing for me then. Then he gave me some advice. 'Run away, far away, little sister. Do not return. It will be better for you then. I am going to miss you, but at least things will be much better.' I did run, and it wasn't long before Thunderwing came after me. We fought…and he shoved me off a cliff. I hit my head on a sharp rock…then…you know the rest." Valmont was angry. The nerve of those pompous jerks treating their daughter like that: they should have been proud! Gently he ran a hand through my soft locks. I whimpered, but he smiled comfortingly and patted my hair. "I will send my enforcer Ratso to bring you your meal. Don't try to fly until your wings heal. I will see you soon." With that he was gone. I sat there until I got out of bed and moved to the chest of drawers. Inside were fresh clothes: very much like the make and model I wore before my family shamed me. I put them on and sat back down just as the man with a light pink tie and a gray suit on came in with some roasted lamb on a plate with some vegetables and some juice. I thanked him and asked him to tell Valmont thank you too. He grinned. "Don' worry about it." "I'd like to get to know you all better, if you don't mind," I said, gnawing on a bone of lamb I had torn off. Ratso smiled. He was a nice guy: but I could tell if he was pushed, he could get volatile. He sat back and I offered him some meat. He looked at me and I nodded. He took the chunk I gave him and between mouthfuls he began his story. "Finn's the redhead, and Chow's the one wearing all black. They and I joined the Dark Hand at different times. I joined first. Actually, I'm Valmont's very first minion. I joined when Valmont was just starting. I never left either. Back when it was just Valmont, and I things were way different. We stole petty stuff. As Valmont put it, building up the empire. Also, we lived in a flat. There was one bed, a sometimes-working toilet, a leaking bath, two hard backed chairs, a very small table, and one dresser. By the time Finn joined Valmont had a pretty good thing going. I had absolutely no friends amongst the minions though. Everyone knew me as Valmont's fuck toy. They didn't see any other reason I'll still be there. I had trouble completing the simplest missions, and I liked watching cartoons. God I was depressed. Anyway, when Finn joined he noticed that. He went and befriended me anyway. I will always be grateful for that. During Finn's first big mission, Valmont and I were stuck in a cave-in. He was bleeding really badly. The only minion left on that particular mission was Finn. The others were all dead I don't know how but Finn managed to get us out of there. I do remember some things though, but they are kind of scary." I nodded. "But why does Valmont want to kill my parents? I don't understand, even though it was wrong for them to do that to me…" I trailed off. Ratso nodded and continued. "Well, Valmont has this thing about harming kids and/or raping anyone. He tortured and killed a minion whom raped then killed a kid. He did the same for a minion who abused his family. That's why he likes you so much. He's taking good care of you: we all are." "For which I am grateful," I said, smiling. "Who is the one in the sunglasses?" "Oh, hey, did I ever tell you about Chow? Cause that's him." I shook my head. "Okay, so, here is Chow, just escaped from an abusive mom and dad. Chow sold himself on the streets to pay for his mom's drug addiction when he was about seven. Now he had just joined a Crime ring. Yea, Chow had a real rough life. When Chow first arrived, he was fucking scared of pretty much everything. San Fran's homeless, heights, birds, spiders, large men, water, Valmont. Finn just about taught Chow to stop fearing most of that stuff. But he failed at spiders and Valmont. Then Christmas came along. For that Christmas, Valmont gave me a belt, Finn got a new jacket he really wanted, and Chow got a stuff animal. However, this was no ordinary stuff animal. When Valmont was a kid, he had this stuffed animal. In fact, it had been in Valmont's family for generations. So, since Valmont knew Chow needed to feel at home and learn that he was a good guy and not be terrified of him, he gave the stuffed animal to Chow for a present. So now, Chow isn't as afraid of Valmont as he once was." I nodded, sharing my meal with him. I ate the majority of it, because he insisted on me eating: "You're thinner than a sapling," and I had to agree. It was two weeks later when I had a serious problem. As half dragon, I needed a special kind of oil for my hide. I could change into any size: from small to my normal thirty-five feet. Changing into my dragon form and shrinking down to about hatchling size I padded down the hall, my talons clicking against the floor. I stopped and scratched gingerly at my side. The oil that I used was running out. I needed more: and I needed to ask Valmont where I could find some. The reason for this oil was because my skin was flaking badly, and it itched. That and it would heal my flaking skin, but I only needed to use it about twice in a month. If I didn't get the oil, I wouldn't be able to teleport, because it was deadly to teleport with cracked and flaking hide. I padded into his office. He was yelling at his vid-phone: obviously someone had made him angry. I backed out of the room and waited. The yelling stopped, and I poked my head in. He was at his desk, his head in his hands. I silently came in and walked up to his knee. I rested my head on his thigh: trying to comfort him. He raised his head and smiled when he saw me. "Well hello there, little hatchling," he said, scooping me up. I was about the size of a human toddler in this size, so it was easy to pick me up: and I had a bird-boned structure. He placed me in his lap. I curled up and thrummed softly, flicking my tongue in and out. He laughed. That amused him no end. He gently rubbed my wings, back and my sides… and then he frowned. He gently tested my right side, then my left. My left was the one I had been scratching earlier, and it was dry and flaky. "What's wrong? Your hide is normally so soft," he said. I explained why and what I needed. "Hmmm. Let's see that oil you use." I brought the jar back in my jaws. He took it, patting my crested head, and he sniffed it. "Palm oil. Mixed with…olive oil. No wonder you couldn't teleport: I thought you were afraid." I sniffed at that and he chuckled. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, settling my itch with his hand. "You seemed busy," I said, nuzzling his arm. He patted and stroked my crest, which was soft silver blue and gave me an ethereal mist-veiled appearance. I butted him playfully: he laughed and cuddled me. I was the daughter he never had. He nodded to himself as he went to the kitchen, still holding me in one arm, and he mixed some palm leaf oil and some virgin olive oil together and rubbed the soothing mixture on my flaking hide. I thrummed happily and licked his cheek. He looked surprised, them he smiled and tickled my belly, which made me squirm and wriggle. I giggled, flicking my tail every which a way. Valmont laughed as he took me back to his office. I perched on his shoulders, chirring happily as he sat back down and handled some shipments that had come in. I snuggled into his neck, and he patted me gently. I curled up and looked curiously at the readouts he was looking at.  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER…  
  
Nervous. That's what it was. Nervousness. My wings fluttered nervously as I smoothed the long skirted, low cut deep sapphire dress I wore. My golden amber gaze swept the crowd filled room as I walked down the grand staircase. Valmont had adopted me as his daughter. I brought so much joy and happiness to his life with my antics and my laughter and my wisdom, and he decided to adopt me. He cared about me the way a father should. Now, though, with my soft bronze hair flowing like a waterfall down my back, I saw the man that was hosting this criminal party; his name was Dr. Navoir. According to my father he was a food addict. His passion for rare animals that could be made into delectable dishes was nearly over the edge of insanity. My father had me on his arm, nicely dressed in a tuxedo. He smiled down at me. "You look very pretty, little hatchling," he said, giving me a brief hug of warmth. I smiled and furled a shimmering wing about him before he smiled and kissed my forehead. Dr. Navoir came over with a young man about my age in tow. "Ah, Mr. Shenlong. So nice to see you. I don't believe I've introduced my son, Draco Navoir." I looked curiously at him. He had black hair and blue eyes: and a sharp, Asian like look. Very handsome, but when he looked at me, his eyes widened slightly in surprise and in admiration. I turned my head, feeling shy and very uncomfortable. Valmont noticed and he smiled inwardly. "Pleased to meet you, young Draco. I would also like to introduce to you my daughter, Janelle (Shadowclaw) Shenlong. Adopted, you see." Valmont told them the tale of how I had come here, and I extended my wings as proof. Dr. Navoir gently fingered and then pulled one of them. I winced in pain. Valmont frowned. "Navoir, treat my daughter with respect." "Don't worry, old friend. I merely wanted to see if she was real. So she is half dragon, hmm? Quite a striking beauty, wouldn't you say, son?" Draco smiled in agreement and bowed out of courtesy. "Miss Shenlong." I curtsied perfectly: Valmont had taught me as such. "Mr. Navoir." He offered his arm. Reluctantly I took it and he led me off. Valmont smiled apologetically. "Her original family abused her so she is wary of young men and women her age." Dr. Navoir nodded in understanding. "Draco knows how to treat the fairer sex right, Valmont, don't worry."  
  
I was nervous, but Draco Navoir soothed my fears. "I understand what you are going through. My mother did the same to me, before Father rescued me." His voice was warm and deep, nice to listen to. "Valmont is my surrogate father. I am very grateful that I have such a wonderful father." Draco smiled warmly. We sat at a table, eating some food we had gathered from the buffet table. I ate like a lady, and he said so. "Even though I have draconic tendencies and abilities, it doesn't mean I am not capable of acting human," I said with a sigh. "My apologies. I assumed you were more dragon than human." "No, no. I am well balanced. I have been taught as such." We slowly warmed to one another's company. I tried an Earth made red wine: a Merlot; for the first time. I didn't much like it though. It tasted very much like the bitter sahren, a wine from my world made for battles. Draco was interested. I told him they made it out of very young green grapes and green sourfruits. "As a result, it is so bitter that they use it only to heal wounds or to rouse battle fury." I explained. He smiled. "Well, this wine tastes bitter because it's new. It hasn't aged yet." I smiled impishly. "Sahren never ages. It only becomes even more bitter after it is left alone for a month." He laughed. "I can imagine the look on my father's face if he had a chance to taste sahren," he said with a snicker. I began to laugh too, my pale golden tan skin and cheeks flushing with rose. He looked at me, entranced. Many other crime heads that had visited my father Valmont had been hypnotized by how beautiful I was. After we had eaten he led me out onto the deck. We were alone. He gazed at me, amazed how the moon shone on just the right places. My wings shimmered like gossamer jewels in the light. Delicate. Ethereal. Misty. Seemingly out of reach. I knew he was watching me and I turned my head to look at him. But this time, it was different. Draco vaguely felt like he was drifting in the sea of my golden amber eyes. I seemed to be drowning in his ice blue gaze. Slowly he stepped closer, his heart pounding like a battering ram against his ribs. Carefully he cupped my cheek, caressing it with one thumb. I felt so strange. What was happening to me? Trapped in the spell of a life-bond, his lips slowly came close to mine. His soft breath caressed my neck…my own lips parted in instinctive anticipation…his lips gently brushed my own…and footsteps made us pull apart. Draco smiled gently at me. I blushed, and he chuckled. He was slightly dizzy from what would have to come to pass, so was I, but he sighed in regret. One taste of this dragon princess…and he was already yearning for more. It was his father, and Valmont. He was annoyed: he had a right to be. Valmont couldn't help but smile. "Janelle, it's getting late. We must go." "Yes, Father." Draco sighed inwardly, but the gala was over. He escorted me to the limo: Father was still speaking to Dr. Navoir and the Enforcers were jabbering over some woman at the party and he raised my hand and kissed it. "Well met, Janelle. I hope to see you again." I smiled, my eyes warm. He swallowed hard, suddenly weak in the knees and his mouth was desert dry. "I hope so too. I would like to get to know you better." I smiled again and slipped easily into the car. My father climbed in afterwards and then they were gone.  
  
That night, Draco Navoir lay in his spacious bedroom aboard his father's black and burgundy cruise ship. He toyed with a piece of blue yarn, absently playing Cat's cradle. He blinked when he saw that he had made a picture of Janelle (Shadowclaw) Shenlong. He couldn't stop thinking about me. Little did he know I was thinking of him too, and he got up and paced outside.  
  
I stood at the one-way window, gazing at the stars. Dressed in a filmy nightgown of soft blue I began to sing softly, unaware that he sang as well from far, far away…  
  
2  
  
3 I close my eyes and see his eyes  
  
4 So soft and warm and clear  
  
5 I dream awake of holding her  
  
6 I dream that she's right here  
  
I sense in all his silences  
  
6.1.1 More than his words could say  
  
Don't fight your feelings says my heart  
  
6.2 A heart I will obey  
  
Both: Am I feeling love?  
  
Am I feeling love?  
  
Can it really be  
  
Happening to me  
  
Am I feeling love?  
  
6.3 For sure; a most unlikely match  
  
Implausible and strange  
  
7 But when it seems my heart and mind  
  
Refuse to rearrange  
  
Both: Am I feeling love?  
  
Am I feeling love?  
  
Can it really be  
  
Happening to me  
  
Am I feeling love?  
  
Draco sighed. He went back inside and lay back down. He slipped into sleep instantly, but his sleep was filled with visions of Valmont's dragon daughter… He yawned and awakened to a new day. But as he put on his clothes after showering, he gazed into the mirror. What does she see in me? What does Shadowclaw see when she looks at me? Oh Lord, please let her be mine… he prayed silently as he walked down to breakfast and sat at the table, absently eating his meal of Chinese deer and quail eggs. Dr. Navoir, munching on a delectable piece of Chinese deer, watched his son with concern. Draco was eating as usual, but he seemed listless, dull, absent. "Son, what is the matter? Is your palate jaded? Do you want something else?" Draco wearily raised his head. "No, Father. It is good, but it tastes rather bland." (After brush kissing Shadowclaw, what food would have any flavor left in it? I intend to taste you again, my dear dragonet!) Dr. Navoir eyed his son concernedly for a few moments, then the realization dawned on him and he stifled a howl of laughter. His son was desperately in love: and with Valmont's daughter, no less! So it was no wonder Draco had looked extremely annoyed when he and Valmont had come around the corner looking for Janelle Shadowclaw Shenlong. After Draco had finished and left to moon over Shadowclaw, no doubt: he thought for a moment. He and his son were going up to Switzerland to locate a rare mountain sheep. But he suspected that his son would only become more listless if young Janelle wasn't there… A plan formed in his mind, and he smiled inwardly.  
  
Valmont ran up the hall and let loose with a roar of laughter once he was in his office. That morning at breakfast, Janelle had been eating so little. She kept touching her lips with her fingers when she thought no one had been looking. He had been rather puzzled about it until he remembered Draco Navoir's fierce annoyance at being disturbed; his daughter's flushed, shy-eyed appearance: and he had realized why. His daughter was deeply in love with the boy! Tears running down his cheeks, he laughed until he was choking. He gasped and shook himself when his vid phone rang. He activated it to see Dr. Navoir with a similar smirk on his face. "So you figured it out too, eh, Valmont? My son is head over heels with your daughter!" Valmont snorted and began laughing again. So did Navoir. "The same goes for my daughter, Dr. Navoir. She's acting like someone just hit her in the head." "Well, my son and I are going up to Switzerland this week. I am wondering if you and your daughter would be willing to come." Valmont smirked. "What was your son's reaction?" Navoir positively gleamed with mischief. "He doesn't know, yet. But when he sees her…he'll perk up like a wilted rose who just got a drench of water!"  
  
Draco sighed unhappily when they arrived in Switzerland. He missed Janelle so much already, and he longed for me like how trees needed rain. It was snowing, and it was freezing. He tightened his emerald green jacket around himself. He looked around the boat dock disinterestedly until his eye lighted on a familiar white limo drawing up to the dock. "Ah, good. Our ride is here." His father said, hiding his grin as Draco suddenly sucked in his breath and swallowed hard at the sight of a young woman wearing sleek snow attire in the color of blue ice and white snow…Draco thought he was going to faint when he saw me standing there. I seemed to be looking around for something. He called out to me involuntarily, and then closed his mouth just as fast. But I had heard him. When my eyes locked on him, he saw to his delight my eyes light up like lanterns. I smiled and took off, my beautiful wings carrying me to where he was. I hovered in front of him, surprise and happiness on my face. More than anything he wanted to do was to take me in his arms and hold me tightly to him. But his father called out to him, breaking the spell. "Come on, Draco. You don't want to freeze out here, do you?" I flushed and dove downwards, and he followed, shaking his head in annoyance. At the chalet, we all ate a hearty meal, and then we went to our respective rooms after a chat around the fire in the main room. Draco had been sitting close to me and gently twining his fingers through my hair unobtrusively: or so he thought. I didn't notice, but our fathers had, and they often had to excuse themselves for some reason. Now we showered and went to bed for some peaceful rest…  
  
"Shadowclaw!" Draco raced forward, trying to catch the laughing, dancing, whirling in mid air dragon princess that was I. "Shadowclaw, come back to me!" Snow suddenly whipped up and blinded him and he couldn't see me any longer. His heart cried out, calling for my familiar aura. "Shadowclaw! Shadowclaw! Shadowclaw!"  
  
"Shadowclaw!" Draco gasped as he sat up in his warm, comfortable bed. It might as well been a cold slab of marble, because his dream had seemed all too real. He got up and opened the door in time to hear a frightened whimper come from my bedroom. "Draco!" His heart pounding, he ran into the room noiselessly and flung himself next to me. I was shivering in fear, cold sweat on my brow. "Little dragonet, what's the matter?" I looked at him and curled up beside him. "Bad dream, little dragonet?" At the sound of his voice, I repressed a shiver. He settled behind me and rubbed my shoulders through my long sleeved nightgown: I had discarded my clothing. "How did you get in here? It's late." "Adjoining door," he said with a smug tone in his voice. I smiled and leaned into his hands. A soft thrum rose from my throat when he began to stroke the top of my wings. He raised an eyebrow, then his puzzlement dissolved into pleasure when he realized I was pleased with what he was doing. He pulled me into his lap. I looked startled but he rocked me back and forth, a soothing motion. I sighed, losing myself in the moment. I turned and pressed my face into his shoulder: but that move bared my neck to him. He saw it: it was futile to resist. As if someone were controlling him, he lowered his head and nuzzled my neck with his mouth. Warmth rested itself on my neck and I twisted to see him lightly and gently suckling on my throat. I sighed as waves of pleasure washed over me slowly, making me whimper softly: I had never known that a boy: and a human boy at that, could do this to me. But I knew I cared for him deeply, and I rested my head on his shoulder, allowing him to nuzzle and caress me there with his mouth. Gently he stroked his right hand over the frame of my left wing…and pain shot through me. I whimpered, and he pulled away and looked contritely at me. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry…I'll not do that again…" I silenced his apologies with a gentle finger to his lips. "It's just a bruise I picked up from flying in the pine forest north of here," I said softly, snuggling into him, to his surprise, then his delight. Seductively he crooned in my ear: "Oh, poor thing. Here, let me help you…" and with that, he found some hot water in a basin and some sponges, and began to gently bathe my wings. I sighed in bliss and he chuckled deep in his throat. I shivered in delight when he gently ran the sponge over my wing. He leaned close and said: "You like that…don't you," he huskily purred. The answer was a low moan as he gently scrubbed the bruise, causing it to go down. He was steadily growing hard, and I could feel him as I sat on his lap. I turned around and met his eyes again. This time he set the sponge down in the marble basin, put that aside and gently cupped my face in his hands. He touched his lips with mine. He moved my legs to the side and pushed me down, coming down with me. I felt his hand touch my waist, then wander down my right thigh. He forced a little pressure on my lips. I felt his tongue on my lips, wanting entrance. I opened my mouth only to feel his tongue snake into my mouth. His met with mine, and they started to rub against each other. Draco broke our kiss and watched my head fall back. I was breathing hard. "W...where did you learn to do that?" I gasped. Draco grinned wickedly. "I inherited it from my father." He laid himself beside me and pulled me closer to him. With his hand caressing my upper thigh, he went to my mouth again. My arms were around his neck. He moved over me and continued his pleasure-filled assault. I started to slow his kisses down, making them more romantic and loving. Draco slid his hands down my thigh, then back up again. My hold on him tightened, bringing him closer to me. He yanked my hips toward his. He trailed his kisses down my neck and across my shoulder. He pulled the strap of my nightgown down and covered that area with tiny licks and kisses. My hand went to the nape of his neck, holding him to me. "We were meant to be together, weren't we?" He looked up at me. "Of course we were. I'm with you, you're with me." "You'll never leave me, will you?" Draco kissed me deeply again. "Never." I ran my hands over his back. "You're warm." He lay beside me. "We're this close, I know I'm warm." He caressed my damp wings, and then he took a towel and gently rubbed me dry. I leaned into him and he encircled me in his arms. I lay there, warm and safe. I burrowed my face in his shoulder and closed my eyes. Draco lazily added three more logs to the roaring fire and lay back down, basking in the heat. He gazed down at me and smiled tenderly when he saw I was fast asleep. He got up and lay down on the couch, then drew a blanket over the both of us. He gently placed a kiss on my forehead when I shifted and then he went to sleep himself, at peace. 


End file.
